


Phone sex

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith





	Phone sex

电话那头只剩下米克的呼吸。他刚才说我很想上你。然后沉默。两个人就这么谁也没接下面的口。

“你想怎么做，嗯？”

埃尔文别开脸吐气，他怕被对方偷听。他呼吸的频率在快在急。另一只手在宽衣，纽扣解得不那么容易。他洗过澡了。洗过澡才和米克通的电话。这是两个人身处两地的默契。

“我想上你，埃尔文。很想，现在就想。”

他重复了一句。后面接的是他的急不可耐。他对着手机呼了口气，打在埃尔文耳膜上是湿哒哒的水汽。

“把衣服脱了，还有裤子。”

米克说。伴着一阵婆婆娑娑的声音。

“你在脱吗，米克？”

埃尔文对着空气挑眉。他平躺在床上，空落落的。半勃的性器顶着那床异常柔软的棉被，抚触是敏感的。他咽了口口水。

“啊啊。裤子都湿了。”

这种时候米克总是直白。

“摸摸你自己，埃尔文。你的脖子、乳头。”

他的声音冷静极了。可是埃尔文又听出他话里的不冷静。在喘啊。

“感觉、有点奇怪呢。”

他抚过自己的喉结，停留在乳首打转。米克最喜欢这里的。用整张嘴含着不放，舌头去刮去撩。埃尔文捏着那一小块肉，想象那是米克的舌头。

“嗯……告诉我，你摸了哪里？”

那边问。呼吸有些急。埃尔文猜他手里正端着自己的性器。

“你的那里很硬了吧，米克。很热，很烫，还在冒水。”

可是他偏偏说了这个。很刺激，米克觉得自己阴茎都硬得发痛了。埃尔文的声音有些低，喘喘的。米克知道他在摸自己的那里。

“对，埃尔文。真想……现在就插你。”

在这方面他自然不会输了埃尔文。没有矜持，他们一向放浪。

“噢？你想……插我的嘴，还是、插我的屁股？”

他咬了咬下唇和后牙。手里粘着顶端流下来的水，指缝里都是，一直滑到股间。埃尔文把遮盖住下身的棉被掀开了大半，只把胸膛埋在那里。他开了扩音，门窗紧闭他倒不担心被偷听。两只手都不停。他的右手套弄着阴茎，上上下下，权当做是米克在为他口。还有那里，埃尔文伸了一根手指进去，进进出出，都还不够。

“啊……我喜欢操你的嘴，但我想、我更喜欢射在你屁股里。”

米克隔了很久才答。他喘得比方才厉害，让埃尔文都觉得心跳加快。他叫出来，嗯嗯啊啊的，压得很小心，却故意贴着听筒让对方尽数听去。

“你真是……”

话未尽。米克也不知道要怎么说下去。埃尔文做爱的样子他记得很清。尤其是插入后睁着的蓝眼睛。埃尔文吞了自己的三根手指。这还不如米克的阴茎，但他只想着射精。套弄过挺立的部分再去抚摸囊袋，埃尔文颤着流出更多水来。

“米克……我想、射。”

他说。前后其手地取悦自己。他对着手机叫米克的名字，嗯嗯啊啊，说他很舒服，他要射。另一边的米克也好不到哪里。性器太硬了，满手都是液体。他听着埃尔文嗯嗯啊啊，脑子里尽是他含着自己的阴茎还不忘用眼神勾他的场景。

“埃、埃尔文……”

他叫他，泄在自己手里，连续抽搐了三次才把这一次的精液射尽。

 

END


End file.
